


When the Last Flower Blooms

by l_e_crivainsolitaire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Retrograde Amnesia, quiet narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_e_crivainsolitaire/pseuds/l_e_crivainsolitaire
Summary: Told in bursts throughout the four seasons, the story of Victor Nikiforov trying to collect forgotten memories.Edit (10/15/17): Rating change from T to E for chapter 8 (it will be the only explicit chapter).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who enjoy a quiet story telling style.

**When  the  Last  Flower  Blooms**

最後の花が咲くとき

 

...

 

**S u m m e r | P a r t  O n e**

夏

  


He notices how white the walls are first.

The apartment is clean, tidy, crisp. It looks new, but they say it’s his. They say he has lived here for years now.

But there are no pictures, no albums, nothing but white walls and necessities.

No personality.

 

So how can it be?

 

“The kitchen isn’t stocked—I’ll do some groceries tomorrow morning and bring them over. The bathroom is around the corner there. The bathroom knobs here are a little finicky, make sure you adjust the temperature before you pull the toggle. Your TV is still hooked up, but the doctors suggest you don’t go on news channels or the internet looking up news regarding your accident. It’s better to ease yourself into it."

"Oh! And you have several plants in the balcony, don’t forget to water them.”

 

The directions are lost on him, instead, he pays attention to the way the man talked—in English with an accent.

Also, the dog was very distracting, rubbing against his leg.

 

“If you have any other questions, there is a list of people you can call stuck to the fridge—and my number is on your phone too."

"Victor, do you remember my name?”

 

Victor glances at his feet, trying to remember. “Yeah,” the man raises his eyebrows. “Yuuri.”

 

“Yes, that’s right.” His eyes look so sad. They stare at each other and the dog barks. “Ah, before I forget, this is Makkachin—your dog. I don’t know if you want him with you, or if you want me to take him for a while. At least until you’re use to everything?”

 

Victor doesn’t think he can take care of a dog right now. “Please take him.”

 

“Oh,” there is disappointment in the man’s voice. “Okay, I will.” He hides it behind a smile.

“Let me know if you need anything—remember, my number is on your phone.”

 

“I will. Thank you.”

 

When he leaves, Victor looks around the white walls and think they’re blinding.


	2. Chapter 2

S u m m e r | P a r t  T w o

夏

 

Coffee or tea?

He can’t remember—so makes them both.

He thinks he likes tea better, so he drinks it.

 

It’s later when the man from yesterday comes. He must have a key to the white apartment, as he comes in without having to ring the bell.

The dog is here too, and it runs to Victor, nuzzling it’s face on his leg.

“Makkachin,” Victor says. The dog’s ears perk and it sits, as if waiting for a command. But Victor simply scratches it behind its ear.

 

“You’re up early,” the man says, arms full of groceries. He comes in comfortable, stocking the fridge. “Have you eaten breakfast?”

“Yes,” it’s lie, but Victor doesn’t want anyone seeing him struggle in trying to decide what to eat.

“Oh good,” the man says. He continues to put away the groceries and Victor just watches.

 

Something itches at him. Asking too many questions is forbidden, but he thinks this man will let him ask as many as he wants.

 

So, he does.

 

“What’s a Japanese man doing in Russia?”

The man stops, “ah, it’s a job.” He shrugs.

It means nothing—vague. “What kind of job?”

“Um, sports, that kind of thing.”

Again, vague. “What kind of thing?”

“Well, I’m not really sure if I’m allowed to tell you.” The man stops what he’s doing and leans over the counter.

“It has something to do with me,” more question than decisiveness.

“Yeah, a bit.” Pain in those brown eyes.

It’s the first real clue to what Victor has of his life before all this. “So, I’m an athlete!”

“Yes.”

“That’s amazing! I don’t feel particular athletic…”

“No, I don’t think you would. You’ve been in the hospital for a while, so you’re not in your best shape. But that’s not the most important thing right now, is it?”

Victor wonders why he needs to take things slowly. He wants to know about his world now. It’s lonely, he thinks, not knowing names and faces of friends.

“Hm, am I famous?” It is something he’s been wondering for awhile now.

The man laughs and Victor likes the sound, “You can say that.”

“That must mean you’re famous too.” Victor watches the man’s brown eyes. They’re a little bit brighter now.

“Sure.” Comes a reply.

“Can you _really_ not tell me anything?”

And just as quickly, the brightness in those brown eyes disappear. “I wish I could. Trust me, I _wish_ I could. But you have to remember on your own.”

 

Then a thought strikes Victor and suddenly, he’s a little frightened.

“What if I never do?”

The man’s face grows dark, “You will.” He looks away for a moment, and Victor swears there were tears.

 

“You have to.”


	3. Chapter 3

S u m m e r | P a r t  T h r e e

夏

 

“I remember some things,” Victor is quiet, he clasps his hands together to keep himself from fidgeting.

The doctor makes notes in her notebook and she only looks up once. Victor can’t help but think she’s a little cold.

 

“What kind of things?” She keeps her head down, rifling through documents.

 

“Um,” Victor glances outside the open window. The weather is warm and a small breeze passes through.

“I remember the little things. That I like tea. I think I’m not a good drunk, so I stay away from alcohol. I like colder weather and prefer to be bundled up at night. Oh, and I know I do sports.” That last wasn’t something he remembered by himself, and frankly, he couldn’t think of what kind of sport he would do. “Little things like that.”

 

Finally, the doctor looks up, “is there anything more significant? A memory from your past perhaps?”

 

The look of concern on her face is palpable.

 

“Not a memory, but a feeling,” Victor looks up and the doctor nods to encourage him.

“There is a feeling of urgency—like I have to make a move _now_ or my chances will disappear.”

 

“Victor, how are you feeling? Do you find yourself feeling down or—?”

 

“Depressed?”

 

Victor wrings his hands before rubbing his temple, “not really, no. It’s just a nagging feeling that I’m slowly running out of time.”

 

There are other things he recalls. Things he doesn’t want to share. He remembers the feeling of being consumed with love and heat—he thinks he can reach out to it, yet every time he’s close to understanding it, it slips out of his grasp.

 

Then there is Yuuri Katsuki. He’s by Victor’s side all the time, yet, Victor remembers nothing about him. 

 

“Hm,” the doctor sighs, putting her pen down, giving Victor her full attention. “Your progress is a bit slow. I wanted to see if you’d remember things by yourself, but after these past two months, you’re reporting to me that you haven’t remembered much.”

 

Victor says nothing so she continues, “perhaps we should start introducing you to people who have been in your life before your amnesia—only if you’re comfortable with it.”

 

There isn’t a reason for Victor to decline, “yes, I want to try.”

 

“Alright,” the doctor makes another note. “I’ll let Yuuri know, but I have to warn you, you may feel overwhelmed. It may shock you. Do you understand this?”

 

Another breeze passes through, “yes. I understand.”


	4. Chapter 4

S u m m e r | P a r t  F o u r

夏

 

They wait quietly at their table and Victor watches people move in and out of the cafe. Victor notice some people take secretive photos but no one approaches them—as if they all knew they weren’t suppose to. Yuuri pays them no mind, so Victor does the same.

 

“What time is it?” Victor reaches for Yuuri’s hand. He doesn’t know why he does, but when Yuuri flinches away, he feels sorry.

 

“It’s two twenty-three.” Yuuri glances at his phone. “Chris should arrive around two thirty or so.”

 

“For some reason, I’m feeling a little nervous.” Victor admits, drumming his fingers on the table. “Are you really going to be next door?”

 

“Yes,” Yuuri smiles and that at least makes Victor feel better. “Message me if you feel like leaving. I’ll come get you immediately.”

 

Victor returns his own smile, a bit more charming than he realizes, “you promise?” That makes him feel embarrassed, so he looks away.

 

“I promise,” Yuuri laughs and Victor asserts that he _does_ like the sound his laugh.

 

夏

 

When Chris arrives, Victor doesn’t recognize his face, but for some reason he recognizes his personality. Small things come back to him. Something sultry and dramatic. Yuuri tells Chris a few things and Chris touches Yuuri with familiarity and he doesn’t seem to mind. Something twists in Victor's stomach but he dismisses it nervousness. 

 

“Victor, I’ll see you later,” the place where Yuuri touches him burns and Victor just nods solemnly.

 

Chris sits first, calling over a waitress and orders a coffee. “Do you want one too?” He points at the coffee he ordered—an espresso partnered with a biscotti.

 

“I’ll have green tea,” Victor says to the waitress and she gives them both a smile before jotting down their orders.

 

“Since when did you enjoy tea?” Chris leans forward, grinning. “I guess things rub off on you when you live like that.”

 

Victor finds the comment insensitive, but decides it could have been an inside joke. Instead, he breaks the silence, “so, we’re friends.” More question than declaration.

 

“Yes,” Chris’ smile doesn’t disappear, “we were more than friendly once.” There is a mischief in his tone, but Victor knows there is some truth to it.

 

“So I’m okay with things like that.” It doesn’t surprise Victor—instead, it gives him some comfort.

 

Chris grins, a secret spreading behind that smile. “You are very much okay with things like that.”

 

“Is that all there is to this relationship?”

 

“We shared the podium several times,” he shrugs.

 

“Ah, athlete.” Victor glances at the waitress as she brought them their orders. “Yuuri did say something about that.”

 

Chris thanks the waitress then raises an eyebrow at Victor. “And here, Yuuri was telling me not to say anything and let you ask all the questions.”

 

“Did he?” Victor feels the excitement in his veins and the nerves he was feeling disappears instantly. “So I can ask you any question and you’ll answer it?”

 

“To the best of my ability.” Chris sips at his espresso, but Victor notices the hesitation on his face.

 

“You said we shared the podium.” This time, Victor leans in.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What sport do we do?”

 

Chris sighs, “I don’t think this is what Yuuri meant by ‘answer his questions if he asks,’ but maybe this is what you need.” He takes out his phone and presses a few keys before showing Victor a photo. “We’re figure skaters. And you’re one of the best—if not _the_ best.”

 

Victor sees flashes of choreography, _Eros_ comes to mind.

 

“But, you’re title is slowly being stolen away.” Chris teases.

 

And it clicks. Quickly.

 

“By Yuuri.”

 

“Yes, yes!” Chris looks just as excited. “And someone else—another Yuri. The little one.”

 

“Two Yuuri’s?” Now Victor feels confused, but something is telling him it makes sense. Yet, nothing comes to mind, just more choreography.

 

“Two beautiful protégés,” Chris nods.

 

Choreographies and protégés, Victor puts it together. “Am I a coach?”

 

“You were,” Chris is fidgeting in his seat. Victor can see he’s asking questions beyond what Chris is comfortable answering. “But you returned after Yuuri—.” He stops himself and leans back.

 

“I think I’ve said too much,” Chris smiles. “Maybe let’s talk about something else?”

 

Victor shakes his head, he’s finally getting something. He connecting the pieces and as he does, he remembers little by little. A part of him remembers he choreographed several routines. Little Yuri, he remembers his face—a young, blond, Russian skater. More of Chris also comes back, they’ve been friends for so long, he remembers the feeling but not the memories.

 

Still, Yuuri Katsuki remains a mystery. It’s a quiet whisper, begging to be unraveled.

 

“What is it?” Victor insists, he knows what Chris says could overwhelm him, but he thinks of Yuuri waiting for him. He doesn’t think it would matter.

 

Chris, looks away. Then he groans before leaning back in, ready to tell Victor what he wants to know. “You returned after Yuuri proposed.”

 

Victor’s brows knit together. “Proposed what?” It’s a stupid question and Victor feels himself reeling, because he suddenly remembers.

 

“Marriage. You two have been married for two years now.”


	5. Chapter 5

A u t u m n | P a r t O n e

秋

 

Victor watches Yuuri carefully. 

 

He doesn’t remember everything, but he knows they’re lovers. He remembers the feeling of being  _ in  _ love, but doesn’t know how it got to that point. However, it doesn’t take long for Victor to notice what he finds endearing. 

 

Yuuri is quiet, the small words he says always have purpose. Every word is carefully said, fragile, and thoughtful. Sometimes Victor finds himself just staring at how Yuuri can’t hide his expressions. He memorizes Yuuri’s habits, how he pushes his glasses up and how he wrinkles his nose when he’s thinking too hard. 

 

When Yuuri had asked him if he remembered anything after his meeting with Chris, Victor lied. He told Yuuri everything except for the fact that they are married. It’s not a good idea, Victor knows, but he needs time to think things through. 

 

Victor questioned once, if Yuuri still loved him. And when he told Chris, he was scolded.

 

“How dare you,” Chris had said. “Don’t think lightly of Yuuri’s feelings.”

 

_ Still. _

 

“You must feel burdened, taking care of me throughout this whole thing. Don’t you have practices to do,” Victor asks while they watch a movie. Makkachin, who Victor completely remembers now, nestles between them. 

 

“I’m practicing plenty,” Yuuri scratches Makkachin behind the ear. Then his tone turns icy, “and don’t think I’m feeling burdened. Not about this.” 

 

Victor leaves the conversation there, but he wonders, how did he get someone like Yuuri to fall in love with him. 

 

秋

 

Their next meeting is awkward, a stiffness between them and Victor knows he has to make it right. 

 

“Yuuri, can we have dinner together?” He feels nervous asking the question, but Yuuri brightens up. 

 

“Of course,” he says. “Is there anything you want to eat?”

 

“Wait, aren’t you training?”

 

This seems to put a damper on Yuuri’s mood, “yeah, I have to stick to a diet. I gain weight really easily.” He laughs. 

 

_ Katsudon _ . 

 

“Can you eat katsudon,” Victor suddenly asks, surprising even himself. He doesn’t know where that comes from.

 

Yuuri also looks surprised, but he hides it quickly. “I shouldn’t,” he smiles. “But I can make an exception. Would like to eat katsudon, Victor?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

秋

 

They buy ingredients together. Seeing what Yuuri is putting into their shopping basket, Victor realizes this probably isn’t the best dish to ask for. However, it’s easy to relent when Yuuri looks so excited. 

 

“What if you gain so much weight, your coach gets mad?” Victor teases, tossing green onions into their basket. Yuuri just nudges him, linking his arm around Victor’s. They stay that way for moments before Yuuri realizes what he had done and drops his arm. 

 

“Yakov will definitely get mad,” Yuuri laughs as if nothing happened. “But he’ll forgive me.” A sadness comes back on Yuuri’s face.

 

Victor understands now, completely, that Yuuri is close to breaking. 

 

And Victor knows he’ll break too if that happens. 


	6. Chapter 6

A u t u m n | P a r t T w o

秋

 

It was easy, to fall into a selfish habit. 

 

Victor is ceaseless with his touches, small as they are, they are plentiful. He reminds himself, again and again, small touches, and nothing more.

 

At first, Yuuri draws his hands back, flinches, and gasps—as if it hurt. And Victor fervently wishes it would stop hurting because he does not stop. He cannot stop. 

 

It all begins with Yuuri’s fingers. Victor traces them with his own, watching the tremor in Yuuri’s hand. How he shakes and a small sigh comes from his lips—almost wishing for more. But Yuuri never does wish for more. He keeps silent, only staying still for moments before pulling himself from his thoughts. Victor abides by that, he has to, and draws his hands back.

 

They continue like this, like shy lovers meeting in secret. And soon, fall is halfway over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adamant in finishing Autumn.


	7. Chapter 7

A u t u m n | P a r t T h r e e

秋

 

More things have come to him and it does not take long for him to develop his normal routine—granted, he is still barred from ice skating. Also, the days start to grow longer, Yuuri picked up the pace for his practice sessions and more often than not, Victor is left alone in that white apartment he’s slowly been decorating with pictures.

 

But something calls to him.

 

Curiosity is a powerful thing and when it buries itself into Victor’s thoughts, he does not fight it. With little hesitation, Victor turns on his computer and finds himself staring at the computer screen. This would open plenty of doors, some of it may be awful, but at the moment, he has no self control.

 

_Yuuri Katsuki._

 

Several news articles come up and Victor reads them all. Some talk of his gold medal wins, a lot talking about records he has broken. Yuuri’s social media also comes up, and Victor clicks on those. Most have not been updated, but he scrolls through the photos anyway. There weren’t many, but there were a few with the both of them looking so _very_ happy. It sends a guilty pang to Victor’s stomach.

 

Then, because he knows of it, but doesn’t understand it…

 

_Yuuri Katsuki Victor Nikiforov._

 

It floods the page.

 

**Gold Medalist Victor Nikiforov Hospitalized After Car Accident**

 

 _St. Petersburg — It was reported that gold medalist Victor Nikiforov was hospitalized following a car accident. Nikoforov and husband, Yuuri Katsuki, was leaving the Mariinsky Theatre after the 7pm showing of_ Paquita _when a vehicle going more than 90 kilometers per hour ran a red light and struck Nikiforov’s car…. [continue reading the article]_

 

**Victor Nikiforov In Comma Days Following Car Collision**

 

_St. Petersburg — A close source of the Nikiforov-Katsuki couple revealed today that Victor Nikiforov is in a coma following the car collision last Friday….[continue reading the article]_

 

**Yuuri Katsuki Assures Fans of Victor Nikiforov’s Recovery**

 

 _Pictured above: Yuuri Katsuki assures fans that husband, Victor Nikiforov is on his way to recovery._ _He thanks fans for all their thoughts and prayers._

 

More like this come up and the memory swells.

 

秋

 

_“So what did you think?” Victor turned on the car, taking a moment to caress Yuuri’s cheek before backing out of the parking spot._

 

_“That was fun, but I think it’s a little bit too simple of theme,” Yuuri yawned. It had been a long night. “I want growth as my theme, and I want a lot of jumps.”_

 

_“Ah,” Victor grinned. “Is that why you were watching a lot of Jorge Barani last night?”_

 

_Yuuri smiled, running his hand up and down Victor’s arm. “Yeah, his Don Quixote in 2013 got me really excited.”_

 

_“From the way you were cooing at his videos, I was getting really jealous.” Victor sighed._

 

_“So that’s why you started getting handsy.” Yuuri plugged his phone into the auxiliary and busied himself with choosing a song. “But, it felt really good last night. Maybe I should start getting you jealous before we have sex.”_

 

_Victor groaned, “you’re saying really lewd things when we’re twenty minutes away from home.” He made a left turn on Kryukova._

 

_“What? We’re not doing it tonight, it’s so late!” Yuuri yawned again, pressing his forehead on the car window. “When we get home, I’ll take a bath then go right to sleep.”_

 

_“Then let’s do it in the bath.” Victor was adamant. “I’ll even ride you if you’re too tired.”_

 

_Yuuri laughed, clutching his sides. “That’s no fun!”_

 

_“In all seriousness,” Victor slowed and stopped at the red light just before Blagoveshchensky Bridge. “I’m really glad we went. We don’t get time like this too often.”_

 

_“I agree,” Yuuri said as the light turns green, “We don’t get time—”_

 

_The sound of crushed metal filled Victor’s ears, Yuuri was screaming and before he knew it, his world turned black._

 

秋

  


For the first time, after waking up from his coma, Victor cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let you all know that I did minimum research and Paquita did show in the Mariinsky Theatre on March 25, 2017, Friday, at 7PM. Also, I looked up a lot of little things. Like the average speed limit. Watched if a 60mph car T-boning another car would be just enough or too much. Looked up luxury apartments as well...etc. Just saying...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rating change to E for Chapter 8.

A u t u m n | P a r t F o u r

秋

 

It happens without warning. It’s rough and brazen, but Yuuri doesn’t push away.

 

There is nothing more right, Victor thinks, than how Yuuri’s lips feel on his. How hot Yuuri’s skin feels on his and how relief spreads on Yuuri’s face with every move.

 

Victor remembers how to touch him and what makes him tremble. Yuuri’s name is repeated again and again, followed by harsh kisses and rough touches.

 

“You’re very beautiful,” Victor mutters, pulling off the last of Yuuri’s clothing. “You’re very beautiful here,” he kisses Yuuri neck. “And here,” his breath is shallow as he trails his kisses down Yuuri’s body. Hands touching everything it can until “Victor” is all Yuuri says.

 

“This is very beautiful too,” Victor takes Yuuri in his mouth, knowing just how to do it. Yuuri squirms under him, hips pushing up to thrust his cock into Victor’s mouth. And Victor takes him deeper, feeling every inch of Yuuri’s length in his throat.

 

Then, Victor doesn’t know how it happens, but he’s pressing his own hard cock into Yuuri. And he watches it carefully, sliding inside, taking him whole. “Yuuri,” Victor manages, but he doesn’t know what to say. His mind is cloudy and nothing but sex fills him. He remembers all this, how it feels to be inside Yuuri, and how Yuuri feels inside him.

 

Yet, _how_ did they get to this? It almost feels wrong.

 

“I love you,” Yuuri whispers, voice raw. “Do you remember?” Victor pushes Yuuri’s hair away from his face, wiping tears falling from his eyes.

 

“Do you remember, Vitya?” Yuuri repeats and Victor knows he can’t lie as soon as those brown eyes fall on him.

 

“No,” Victor says. “No, but—!”

 

“Let’s stop.” A sob escapes Yuuri’s throat and he pushes Victor off him. He gets up from the bed and collects his things.

 

Before Victor could understand what is happening, Yuuri was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was adamant to finish Autumn, and I did!   
> I think, if you've read this far, you understand that this wasn't mean to be a long story at all. It's relatively short and that makes it so much easier that I am able to just write the most important bits of the whole thing. Anyway, if you've stuck with me this far, thank you!


End file.
